homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Buzz McCallister
Home Alone Buzz McCallister is the older brother of Kevin McCallister in Home Alone. He has an interest in a variety of activities, such as messing with his younger brother Kevin, being the man of the house whenever his dad is away on business, and all sorts of other things. He is the oldest child. He may be a bully to Kevin, but he loves and cares for him. In Home Alone It is implied that Buzz is interested in girls when he asks whether or not French girls shave under their arms. When Kevin comes into the room, he already showcases himself as a negative type of person by asking Kevin the question "Don't you know how to knock, phlegmwad?". Later on throughout the same night, we find out that he was the one who ordered the pizzas for the entire family, which was mentioned in a small conversation at the very beginning of the film. When Kevin asks Linnie what he should pack, Jeff replies with "Buzz told you, cheekface. Toilet paper and water", to which Buzz (who is in the background) looks over his shoulder upon hearing his name (as though thinking "Now what's all that about?"). During dinner, Buzz decides to dig in and take upon a whole cheese pizza that he and Kevin were actually supposed to split. This causes Kevin to get upset with Buzz over the fact that he didn't save any slices for Kevin. After finding this out, Kevin tackles Buzz towards the kitchen island causing a milk spill towards the entire family's airline tickets. It's ironic to see that all of it was actually his fault from the beginning since Kevin is actually the one to be punished in the end. While in Paris, Buzz speaks with his relative on Kevin and for the fact that he truly doesn't care about Kevin for who he is although he does make good points on what Kevin needs to realize for the remainder of his life. Secretly he was very worried about him he just doesn't know how to show it. At the end of the movie, we notice that Buzz slightly cares more for Kevin again to a certain extent and that is very faithful to him since he was able to stay home alone for several days. He even says that Kevin cannot tie his shoes with the fact that he was able to go shopping. Buzz splits up and heads towards his room after getting home with the family and seeing Kevin. When he gets up to the room however, He finds it a complete mess and asks Kevin "Kevin, what did you do to my room?". This refers to what happened much earlier in the movie when Kevin steals part of Buzz's life savings to shop. Kevin runs to probably Buzz's room or somewhere else unknown and the credits roll for the end. Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Villans Category:Villains Category:Kids Category:Villians who got mugshots in the home alone films